Tyrion Val A Word Beares Novel
by TyrionVal
Summary: Following a Chaos Space Marine on his way to Daemonhood


Tyrion Val  
Prolog  
Sneaking up on a Space Marine isn't easy. Doing it as one is even harder. Tyrion knew this when he accepted the request to infiltrate the Ultramarine's camp and assassinate the Veteran Squad leading it. He also knew that the best time would be when the twilight was nearing its end and the night set in. He decided to take his bike and drive till he was about 10 kilometers to the camp and walk the rest so he wouldn't get noticed before he even got near the camp. As he was getting close to his target he grew more and more focused on his objective. Using the rocks and hills of the area as cover he got closer to the Squad. Then, waiting for the perfect moment, he rushed across the open field between the hills and the camp. Killing two of the guards with his gladius then dragging their corpses behind one of the rocks located inside the camp he made his way through the encampment. The headquarters of the camp was a small building with two entry points. One at the front and a small door on the left, the best way for Tyrion to enter the building since he'd be inside but still blocked from the view of the Squad and the Guard members that were planning the attack on the Word Bearers fortress and Tyrions comrades. Using a melta-bomb to secure the front door he walked to the side-door, cracking it open with an aimed punch. Instantly pulling out his bolter and chainsword he blasted through one of the walls, opening fire on the throats and stomachs of the 5 Ultramarines while charging at the Guard commander, slicing his stomach open with his chainsword. Two of the shots connected, blowing the head off of one and a hole in the stomach of the other. The other three shots hit the armor and staggering the soldiers. Tyrion, realizing he was at a complete disadvantage, rolled behind a desk while firing another burst at the surviving members. Suddenly a guardsman started running in the direction of the front door. Tyrion saw him and cowered down behind the desk to protect himself from the blast of the melta-charge. As the explosions blast wave hit him, the arm of one of the Veterans hit the wall in front of him. Two to go. He stood up bolter at the ready looking for the survivors. A shell hit him square in the face knocking him back to the floor. The second Veteran jumped on top of the desk his power sword in hand about to strike down when Tyrion's vision came back. He shot twice and hit the marine in the stomach and shoulder. The third shot blew of the sword-hand making the marine drop down pulling out his combat-knife. Tyrion regaining his composure got up just in time to block with his chainsword, directing the knife away from his throat and ripping through the vulnerable parts under the shoulder making the arm unusable. Pulling back the chainsword he shot at the Marine hitting him in the throat and eyelense, knocking his body away from him so he could focus on the last remaining survivor. Another shell hit Tyrion, this time not the armor but the tubing at his side. Blood splattered on the floor while he jumped to the side dropping his chainsword in the progress. Laying on the ground he saw the dropped powersword in front of him. He grabbed it while rolling forward. Then while turning around to charge at the Veteran, he shot his bolter hitting the left shoulder pad and spraying the head with shrapnel. Proceeding with the charge he ran straight at the enemy, powersword now in both hands, slicing through the breastplate and right arm. He made it. Five of Guillimans best slaughtered by a single marine. As he stood above the corpse he heard the alarm blaring outside. Nobody would have overheard this fight. He rushed back through the wall and door he broke, past the rock where the two guards were laying, across the field to the hills when he heard the shots of lasguns and multiple bolters behind him. Projectiles were hitting the area near him as he reached the rocks and took cover, but not very long since he had no chance against the entire camp at once. Running through the hills and rocks along the path he took before, he placed mines and continued his way back to his bike. Explosions and gunfire were everywhere behind him as he reached his destination. He got on his bike and drove off, back to the fortress to deliver the message of his success.


End file.
